


Even More Favours

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Dominant Oswald, M/M, Smut, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 Episode 1 of Gotham. The scene where Jim asks Oswald for another favour plays out much differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even More Favours

Jim’s P.O.V

I entered Oswald’s home and was led to the dining hall by Butch. I hated myself for doing this but I needed my job back. I wasn’t gonna help Gotham in any other job. Oswald was my last resort. Another favour, something else I would owe him for. Butch let me in and Oswald’s face lit up. He got to his feet and limped over to me, taking my hands in his.   
“Hello old friend. What brings you here?” Oswald asked.   
“We need to talk. Alone.”  
“Of course,” he turned to the men in the room, “leave us!”

The men did as they were told and Oswald led me over to the table sitting in his ‘throne’. I sat down on the right side of the table, next to him. Oswald smiled, he knew exactly why I was here.   
“What can I do for you?” He asked.  
“I need another favour,” I mumbled.  
“Sorry James I didn’t quite hear you.”  
“I need a favour,” I repeated, louder this time.  
“Say no more. I’ll do it but you will owe me.”  
“You don’t even know what it is.”  
“I have a pretty good idea. You want me to convince Loeb to give you your old job back and then disappear?”  
“No killing.”  
“Of course not.”  
“And how would you like me to return the favour?”  
“Well there’s a number of things you could do but I think I have a particular thing in mind.”  
“What is it?”  
“You’re going to let me fuck you for once.”

I froze. No way. I had always been on top. To let him have his way with me would be completely humiliating. Knowing him he would always use that against me. I shook my head, forcing my best apologetic smile.   
“There must be something else,” I spoke.  
“James if you don’t bend over this table and let me fuck you then you won’t get your job back it’s that simple.”  
“Oswald-“  
“And here I thought that saving Gotham meant the world to you.”  
“It does.”  
“So I’m just asking you to do a small thing for me. I’ll be gentle if that’s what you’re afraid of.”

I sighed. I had to convince him to make me do something else. Anything else. Oswald was growing impatient and got up. He pulled me to my feet and kissed me hard, his fingers in my hair. Oswald broke the kiss and smiled. His free hand moved down to my crotch, rubbing me through the fabric.   
“You say you don’t want it but I think secretly you want nothing more than to have someone take you. Your so authoritative all the time, you need to relax,” Oswald whispered.  
A soft groan tore free, his smile growing at the sound. 

I kissed him hungrily, pulling him close. Oswald removed his hand and replaced it with his own crotch. He rolled his hips against mine, both of us moaning at the friction. Oswald’s lips moved down to my neck, kissing and biting the flesh. He pulled my jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. I moved my hands to undress him myself but he swatted my hands away, tutting. Oswald broke all contact with me and sat back down. I frowned. What the hell? He looked at me expectantly.   
“I’d like you to undress. Please,” he said, using the same tone he used when giving an order.

I started with my tie, pulling it off. Oswald watched me intently, smiling to himself. I unbuttoned my shirt slowly, avoiding Oswald’s burning gaze. He made me feel vulnerable looking at me like that. I moved my arms back a little so my shirt slid down my arms and on to the floor. I then moved my hands down to my belt, Oswald’s eyes following my hands. I slowly unbuckled it before loosening my tight trousers. I kicked my shoes off before pushing my trousers down around my ankles before taking them off as well as my socks. 

I moved my hands down to remove my boxers but that’s when Oswald stopped me. He got to his feet, standing before me, his eyes raking over every inch of my skin. He took a finger and slowly dragged it down the centre of my chest and all the way down to my boxers. My hips jutted a little, causing Oswald to grin wickedly.   
“I’ve never told you how much I admire your body James. So strong and handsome. I don’t see why I don’t just keep you around here from now on,” Oswald spoke. 

Oswald used the palm of his hand to rub me through my boxers, causing my breath to hitch at the sudden contact. I needed him, I needed to feel him against me. I pulled him towards me and kissed him hard. He moaned in to the kiss, tangling his fingers in my hair. I attempted to undress him again only this time he swatted me harder.  
“I think your forgetting who’s in charge here James,” Oswald snarled.  
“You are,” I mumbled against his neck.   
“What was that? You need to speak up.”  
“You’re in charge Oswald.”

Oswald grinned, cupping my cheek and kissing my forehead. He moved his hand back in to my blonde strands and gripped hard. I winced a little as he dragged me over to the end of his table by my hair. He forced me over the table, my cheek against the cool, smooth wood. Oswald began to fondle my ass roughly, squeezing and kneading the flesh. I bit my lip, pushing myself back against his crotch. I needed him to really touch me, I needed to feel his hands on me. 

He finally pulled my boxers down, leaving them hanging around my ankles. I closed my eyes as I was now well and truly exposed to him. We had seen each other naked before but I was never the one to be taken. Oswald would never have dreamed of taking me before it’s ever since he became the king of Gotham that he felt he needed to assert his dominance. He was toying with me, he wanted me to beg for it.   
“What a sight you are James. Bent over and asking for it. I think we’ll have to see this little arrangement through more often,” Oswald whispered in my ear before nipping at it. 

Oswald brought his hand back and brought it back down on my ass, making me jolt forward. I felt myself grow even harder as he continued to spank me. I had never felt so used before and there was something inside telling me that I liked it. Once he felt like I had received another punishment and my ass was probably red, he sucked on his fingers. This I was not prepared for. Oswald brought a finger towards my hole and I felt myself instantly tighten, trying to get away from him. I only received another harsh spank. Oswald brought his other hand round to my cock, rubbing me slowly. 

I moaned at the missed contact. It was about time he touched me properly. He slowly eased a finger inside of me and waited for me to adjust before moving it back and forth. I bit my lip, forcing myself to keep quiet. I should not be enjoying this. I felt dirty. Oswald soon added a second finger and I shuddered at the feeling of begin stretched to accommodate his cock. Without realising my hips began moving back, forcing myself on to his fingers. Oswald added a third and finally finger, finding my prostate which made me cry out. I could tell he was grinning again. He continued grazing my prostate with his fingers, making me moan louder. 

He pulled his fingers out and I whined at the lost contact, that and I have been on the verge of cumming. I needed him to fuck me, I needed him to bury his cock in my ass. I needed him to make me cum.   
“Oswald please,” I begged.  
“You need to specific James. Tell me what you want.”  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

Oswald loosened his trousers and slowly eased himself inside of me. I felt reduced to nothing but a whore, something Oswald could fuck when and where he pleased. And now I didn’t mind. The thought of him having his way with me when he wanted made me groan. Oswald moaned at my tightness, his nails digging in to my hips. He stopped when he was fully buried inside me and waited for me to adjust to his size. Eventually I began forcing myself back on to him, fucking myself like the slut I was. 

Oswald moaned as I fucked myself on his cock. The room was slowly filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and our moans and groans. Oswald teased me with a slow, soft pace, almost pulling out each time. He still wanted me to beg even now. He wanted me to know that I was his whore, he wanted me to leave here feeling ashamed of myself for wanting it so bad. I know that cops sometimes did the gangs of Gotham a favour sometimes but I’m sure it was nothing like this. I would be the laughing stock of the GCPD if anyone found out. 

“Oswald please,” I pleaded.   
He started a faster, harder pace, dragging his nails down my back. I threw my head back letting out a groan and Oswald forced my head back down on to the table, forcing himself inside of me over and over. I felt ashamed to even be enjoying this. But my cock was aching by this point, my body would always betray my mind. I needed to cum, I needed Oswald to cum. I needed him to fill me with his seed. I needed him to mark me and claim me as his.   
“You like it when I fuck you, don’t you James?” Oswald taunted.  
“Y-yes,” I moaned out.   
“How badly do you want me to make you cum?”  
“Please. I need it.”  
“As bad as you need your job back?”  
“Yes.”

With that Oswald grabbed my cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. My eyes drifted closed at the feeling as each moan got louder. His thrusts began to get faster, his hips smacking against my rear each time. He hit my prostate, forcing my back to arch in pleasure. A few more thrusts against my prostate along with his hand motions was enough to make me cum, my eyes almost rolling back in their sockets. Oswald’s thrusts became sloppy as I tightened around his cock, forcing him in to his own climax, Oswald calling my name as he spilled himself inside me. Another moan left my mouth as he filled me with his warm seed. 

Oswald left a trail of kisses along my spine before pulling out slowly. He turned me round and kissed me hard, his tongue in my mouth. We both pulled away for air and just looked at each other for a moment. We spoke with our eyes, we still wanted each other, needed each other like we both needed air to breathe. He laced his fingers with mine, still completely dressed unlike me and kissed my hand.   
“You’re going to stay the night,” Oswald said matter of factly.  
And for once I didn’t argue.


End file.
